Big Time Model
by Rosa1210
Summary: This is Series to The Hockey Sisters. Mellisa and Lexie are traveling around the world and things may not being doing the way things plan.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 This the second story to 'The Hockey Sisters', you need to read that to read this one!  
I own Lexie, and Mellisa not Big Time Rush.

Mellisa's P.O.V.  
We first arrived at London. Jimmie took us to a fancy hotel.  
We got our rooms and settle in, me and lexie need to call our familys to tell that we laned.  
Lexie called her mom, and i called Gween.

"Gween?" "Hey, sweetie, where are you?" She asked me "Im in London, i miss you guys already." I said "We do too" She said, i could hear sadness in her voice.  
Me, Gween, and my sisters talked for an hour, i really missed them.  
It was 1am in London, and i needed sleep.  
I told everyone i loved them and went to bed, i saw lexie was already asleep.  
I closed my eyes, and went to bed.

"Blondie, wake up!" Lexie said shaking me.  
"WHAT!" I said pulling the covers over my head.  
"Jimmie wants us down in the lobby in 10 minutes!" She said pulling me out of bed.  
I got up and put of a Blue Crop Top, light blue short shorts, i put my hair down.  
I raceed down to the lobby with lexie.  
"Come on girls, you have 2 photo shoots, and a interview." Jimmie said taking us to the limo.  
"Already?" Lexie said "An interview, we just got here!" I said "Well, in London your photos in Calfiona are everywhere here." Jimmie said "Hey, im going to like it here!" Lexie said, looking at a guy passing by.  
I hit her, "Hello!, JAMES!" I said "I know!, and speaking of boyfriends, did you call yours?" She asked "OhMyGoss, i forgot, ill call him ri-" "You cant now, you need to do you photo shoots, when interview, you can prob call him when you go home, Free time." Jimmie said taking my phone.  
"UGH!" I said annoyed

Kendall's P.O.V.

"Kendall, you cant stay up all night looking at your phone, waiting for her to call." Logan said "You would say that, cause your girlfriend is around the world, and who knows what she could be doing!" I said "Ok, calm down Kendall, you see her, and be able to talk to her." My mom said.  
"Sure, whatever, im going to my room." I went into my room.  
When i told her i loved her, and she said it back, did she just say that just to say it or meant it.  
I called her to see what she was doing.  
"Hello?" "Yes, who is this?" "Mellisa's boyfriend, is she there?"  
"Umm, yea ,but shes busy , shell call you later"  
Then i could hear laughter and then "STOP IT, it tickles", shes cheating on me!  
I went to say something and then the line went dead.  
Wow, i dont think i can trust her!

Mellisa's P.O.V.  
We were in a photo shoot and when we got there, there was 2 guys there.  
"WOW," Lexie said, the two guys were shirtless.  
"Ok, you girls are doing a photo shoot, act if you all were in a realtionship." Jimmie said "But, we are in realtionship!" I said "Hey, when your done with this photo shoot, youll forget about him, and my name is Edward" He said kissing my hand "Im, Mellisa,nice to meet you, and this is Lexie" I said Introduccing her.  
The guy next to Edward, kissed lexie's hand also.  
I looked at Jimmie and ask what was the photo shoot was about, and said the beach.  
"Ok," Me and Lexie said Me and Lexie changed and went out to the shoot.  
The set really looked like a beach, we all really acted like a couple, and then BAM, i kissed Edward.  
"Hey!," I pushed him away. "What are you doing, im with someone!" I walked off the set, i think the photographer got that picture.

I walked back into the dressing room.  
"Hey, you need to finish the shoot!" Jimmie said "No, without me, in the shoot, i think that can happen, let lexie finish it" I said yelling.  
"Whatever, but to let you know the next shoot is alone with the guy edwards!" Jimmie said leaving "UGHHHH!" I said.

30 minutes Later:  
The shoot was with me and Edwards, i hated it.  
I had to dress in a nice flowie white dress, and edwards went in a bottin down shirt, and white pants.  
Jimmie took me aside, and said "Ok, listen if you dont do this shoot right, ill tell that boyfriend of your its over, and if you dont work right, say bye bye to kendall!" Jimmie said.  
My mouth dropped, "You wouldnt." I said.  
"Bet i would!" She said


	2. Chapter 2

Recap: The girls laned in London, and the girls needed to do a photo shoot and a interview. Kendall tried calling Mellisa, and her agdent called and Kendall over heard something he didnt want to hear.

Mellisa's P.O.V.  
All i really could think about is Kendall, and that huge mistake i just made, he going to hate me!  
I walked to the set and the set was clouds, like heaven kinda.  
As i walked towards the set Edward came and whispered something in my hear, "Think of me as your boyfriend." "When pigs fly!" I said.  
I went on set and of course i had to act like i loved him.  
Me and Lexie played around on set and then Edwards started tickling me.  
"Stop it, that tickles!" I said laughing.  
"See, you already, forgot about him." He wisphered in my ear.  
I had to keep a smile on my face, but i was screaming inside.  
I looked over at Jimmie, she gave a thumbs ups.  
I notice that she was on my phone talking to someone, then hung up having a evil laugh.  
After 30 minutes of that shoot, i was ready to leave and sleep, but i needed to call Kendall.  
After the photo shoot we got into the limo and went to the interview.  
We went to the interview, the lady knew about me, Kendall, and Lexie, and James.  
She kept asking us about our boyfriends, like is this a love show or something, or a professional interivew? After 2 hours at that, we headed back to the hotel.  
"Ok, girls, have a nice night!" Jimmie said shuting the door "Night!" We both said.  
I sat on the couch and called Kendall's cellphone.

"Hello?"  
"Mellisa?" "Who is this?" "James" "Wheres Kendall?  
"Hes went out to take Katie to a movie."  
"Well, when he comes back, can you tell him i called?"  
"Sure, but i dont think he will." "Why not?"  
"He kinda mad, he thinks your cheating."  
"OHMYGOSS!"  
"Hey, yell at him not me!"  
"Tell him i called please." "Sure Mellisa, and tell Lex to call me!"  
"Ok i will bye James."  
We Hung up.

"James, what happen to Kendall?" Lexie asked "He out, but James wants you to call him" I said.  
"Oh, No what about?" She asked "Umm, dont know, but he prepared" I said walking into my room.  
I looked at my phone and saw it was 12midnight. I needed to call Kendall again.  
I picked up my phone and dialed his number, then put it down.  
I just waisting time, he just hates me!  
I closed my eyes and slept.

I woke up today and i thought about him.  
I went throughmy phone looking at the pictures of me and kendall.  
I started crying, i throwing my phone across the room and surpisily my phone didnt break.  
I opened the blinds and saw a big billboard of me kissing Edwards, and Lexie being kissed on the cheek! OMG!  
I raced out my room and to the living room, we normally get local magzaines and hopefully im not on it.  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed IM ON THE MAGAZINE ! Im kissing Edwards and the scence of me and edwards in the clouds set!  
"PIXIE, ITS IMPORTANT! WAKE UP!" I said jumping on the bed "What is so important you woke-," "AHHHHH, thats bad!" She said as i showed her the pictures of that dude and girl!

Me and Lexie raced to Jimmie in our pjs.  
We are knocking on the door hard.  
"JIMMIE!" We both said She came to the door, all dressed and looked like she didnt sleep at all.  
"Yes?" I should her the pictures on the magazine.  
"And..." She said "You knew?" Lexie said "Yea, the photo are all over London, and maybe in Calforina" She said smiling.  
"You wanted them to go over to calforina and all over London, You- You - You little BITCH!" I said.  
Her mouth dropped as i walked away.  
"Ummm, bye now!" Lexie said walking away.  
"What the hell was that about Blondie!" She said "You dont get it, Kendall already thinks im cheating, but now it looks like that!" I said with tears down my face.

Kendall's P.O.V.  
After i woke up this moring, i got up and made breakest.  
I made a cereal and sat at the table.  
Logan came from inside his room and said "Hello"  
"Hey Logan." "Have you seen the paper?" Logan asked "No i think its still at the front of the door." I said taking a bite of my cereal.  
"AHHHH," Logan screamed "Dude, whats up?" I said walking towards him.  
"Nothing, nothing" He said as he threw the paper down the hall.  
"Dude, whats on the paper" I said worried.  
I went down the hall and grabbed it, Mellisa was on it, kissing another guy, so was Lexie.  
"Ok, i see now!" I said.  
I walked to my phone and called Mellisa.

"Mellisa?"  
"Hey kendall" She said scared "You saw the paper?"  
"Kendall let me explained!" "Save it, waisted of time, and save you breath!"  
"KENDALL!"  
"ITS OVER!"  
"Goodbye" I hung up.  
Logan came in my room.  
"Hey, buddie, you ok?" "Does it look like or hear like im ok?"  
"Ok, ill leave you alone." Logan lefted I walked out the door and out to the hall grabbed the paper and threw it at James.  
"HEY!"  
"Look at your girlfriend, and whats shes been doing!"  
"WOW!" He said with eyes widen open.  
"Yea, cant trust anyone!" I said, and walked out the room.


End file.
